El suicidio de una chica sonriente
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: ¿Sabes? Mirar el bello amanecer al mismo tiempo que me colocaré la soga será lo más hermoso que veré al final de este camino.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Artista de la imagen:** **meola**

* * *

¿Sabes? Realmente nunca pensé llegar a esto, creí que podría con esto y con mucho más... volví a equivocarme de nuevo, ¿cierto? Es algo tan gracioso y patético, me recuerda al pasado que alguna vez amé, que alguna vez fui capaz de compartir con alguien que amaba.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me abandonaste.

Sinceramente, no te culpo, no fuiste ni la primera ni la última en dejarme, debo acostumbrarme a ello... debí hacerlo. ¿Sabes? No soy nada buena en este tipo de cosas, en realidad, no soy buena en nada, pero eso ya lo sabías a pesar de la de veces que lo has negado. Admítelo, soy una completa inútil que jamás llegará a nada en su vida, que errará cuan fantasma en busca de algún tipo de consuelo que no merece incluso tras la muerte.

Y, a pesar de decir palabras tan tristes, sigo portando una sonrisa que lucha por no quebrarse del todo. Una vez oí que en momentos duros lo mejor es portar una sonrisa, alegando que eso te haría sentir mejor... supongo que a estas alturas ya sabes lo que hice, volví a creer y me encargué de crear nuevas y ficticias esperanzas, esperando que llenaran este enorme vacío que siento desde por la mañana hasta la noche, noches que pasaba la gran mayoría del tiempo despierta.

—Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no quiero volver a morir de nuevo... por favor, déjenme en paz.

Son las exactas palabras que repetía una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia todos lados en una esquina de la habitación. Recuerdo claramente como todas esas noches clavaba mis uñas sin piedad sobre mi piel, reprimiendo la ansiedad y el miedo de volver a encontrarme una muerte nueva en mis sueños. A pesar de lo mal que lo pasaba al principio, acabé acostumbrándome a todo ello, las emociones recientemente mencionas se convirtieron en algo rutinario y la idea de morir me causaba todo menos terror o tristeza, como si fuera algo a lo que ya estoy preparada y que no me importaría recibir en este momento, porque seguiría sonriendo, esas muecas que representaban la felicidad me acompañarían en este vacío infernal que se agrandaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Supongo que a estas alturas sabrás que fuiste contribuidora de este vacío, pero dudo que eso te interese ya ¿no es así? Tu vida es demasiado brillante como para preocuparte por algo tan mínimo e insignificante como yo, lo dejaste claro, tanto que en su momento llegó a doler.

Recordarte es una molestia, ¿por qué tan siquiera te detuviste tantos años por una persona sin absolutamente nada que ofrecer? ¿Acaso te parecía un payaso al que podías recurrir siempre que quisieras? No trates de negarlo, tu opinión no será escuchada, al menos no por mí, la que ahora tanto odio te profesa, no obstante, ¿no es esto contradictorio? Escribo esta carta para ti, para que sepas todo lo que me ocurrió cuando simplemente podría irme sin decir adiós... se ve que, después de todo, en el fondo me interesas y no sabes cuanto lo odio.

¿Sabes? Espero que jamás le des importancia a esta carta y que sigas con tu vida a pesar de que la mía se va a detener para siempre en este instante, espero que nunca más vuelvas en mi busca o que nadie te dé la grandiosa noticia de que al fin estoy muerta.

En caso de que encuentres esto sólo tengo una última cosa más que decirte: no sientas lástima por mí, algo tan barato no me devolverá lo que me quitaste.

¿Sabes? Mirar el bello amanecer al mismo tiempo que me colocaré la soga será lo más hermoso que veré al final de este camino.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, me rendiré ante la eterna oscuridad y los colores que alguna vez pude percibir serán borrados por completo al igual que las cenizas de amor que aún perduran en mí.

Realmente, te odiaré por siempre, Megurine Luka.

Atentamente, Hatsune Miku.

* * *

 **Nunca pensé que escribiría un fic tipo carta, pero tenía curiosidad y quería probar y bueno, quedó así. Cabe destacar que esto es muy improvisado y que tal vez sea bastante raro o complejo pero tampoco se puede esperar mucho de una idea que ha venido de madrugada (?)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, yo estoy medianamente satisfecha con este drabble siendo sincera.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
